


Heaven and Hell

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dancing, Gay Club, Gay Sherlock, Getting Ready, Glitter, Grinding, It's For a Case, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Purple Shirt of Sex, bi john, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: Sherlock takes John to a gay bar to see his reaction, needless to say Sherlock is up for a surprise.





	Heaven and Hell

”John I need you.”

The blonde man in the kitchen nearly chocked on his tea. Had he heard it right? Had his flatmate just said that? He shook his head softly as he tried to make any sense of that sentence. “Uhm?” John glanced at the brunette with a frown.

“You need to be my boyfriend tonight.”

Once again the blonde was almost choking on his tea. What the hell? Boyfriend? He raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was still deeply concentrated on his microscope. “Sorry, I need to be your boyfriend?” He repeated still shocked.

“Oh come on John it’s for a case.”

Oh. Yes, sure a case. How could he not have figured that out? Of course it was a case. John looked down at his tea again with s shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The taller man by his side got up and he felt the icy blue eyes running over his body, scanning him.

“You need to change your clothes.”

“Where are we going?”

“A gay club.”

John raised his eyebrows again before his own eyes meet Sherlock’s. Since when did he visit clubs? Of course they had a case, but that one was new. A club? A gay club? Okay. John stood up from his chair before he, without another word, made his way to his bedroom.

He was going to spend the night at a gay club as Sherlock’s boyfriend. Great. He had been to a gay club before. He wasn’t straight after all. He sighed before he opened his closet to find some clothes he could wear.

Once the doctor felt satisfied he glanced into the mirror. A tight, black, V-neck t-shirt showed his muscular neck and was fitted tightly around his biceps, black skinny jeans hugged his figure perfectly and a hint of glitter could be seen on his jaw and neck. He ran a hand through he hair, applying some of the glitter already on his hands to the blonde locks.

John took a deep breath before he opened the door to move downstairs again. Was this too much? Had he gone to far with dressing up? He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts before walking over to Sherlock’s bedroom and opened the door.

He had been ready to make a comment about the detective, but when he saw him his mind went blank. He was wearing a tight purple shirt, the top buttons undone. Exposing only a little of the pale skin it was hiding and a pair of tailored trousers that accented his thighs and arse perfectly. Jesus Christ he looked gorgeous. His hair was a beautiful mess as usual, but a delicate black line was to be seen around his eyes, complimenting the azure colour.

“Ready to go?”

Even his voice seemed deeper than normal. John could only nod as an answer to his question. He turned around in the door and started making his way out of the flat, Sherlock following him closely.

 

***

The beat was beating in the brunette’s ears, and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled the air as they entered the club. His eyes scanned the room quickly. It should be an interesting night. A pair of men was having a make-out session besides them and he glanced at John.

The reaction he got from John was close to non-existent. He didn’t mind the men snogging right beside them. Their fingers brushed together and he noted John’s body go stiff for a second before relaxing again.

“So what do you need me to do?”

The brunette had to think for a few seconds for an answer. Right his excuse. The case. He settled for a smug smile and a challenging, raised eyebrow as he grabbed his hand, dragging him up to the bar.

Sherlock allowed himself to sit down by the bar, observing John’s reaction to being here. He seemed to… enjoy it? Mr ‘I’m not gay’ Watson, was enjoying being at a gay club. He wasn’t appalled by the men snogging and he was ogling the dancers. Definitely not bothered by being at a gay bar.

How far could he take this? He downed the rest of the cold beer and glanced over at John. He leant down, lips right beside his ear, close enough so John could feel his breath. “Let’s dance.” He purred into his ear, earning a raised eyebrow from John.

John’s warm fingers were placed in Sherlock’s as they got up, and the brunette pulled the smaller man out on the dance floor with him. Suddenly they were facing each other, pressed close by the other people, and moving in sync with the beat.

Sherlock noticed that John had lifted an eyebrow as he looked at him. A challenge. The detective cocked his head slightly before he stepped closer to the doctor. Dancing closer. Almost touching. Skin brushing against skin. Jesus this was heaven and hell at the same time.

Before the taller man had time to react John had turned his back to him and a pair of hands were pulling the smaller man close, hands that weren’t Sherlock’s. And John was grinding against the man, allowing him to touch and feel. That should have been Sherlock’s hands and he almost growled at the nameless man.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in confusion. John wasn’t gay? Then why had he taken all this so calmly? Why didn’t grinding up against another man repulse him? The stranger’s hands found piece when they suddenly rested on John’s hips, and the brunette couldn’t keep the growl on anymore.

He pushed his way through the crowd of people, until he reached his flatmate and the stranger. His hands was placed on top of the stranger’s and tore them away from John’s body, glaring at the stranger he pulled John close, away from the other man.

Sherlock glanced down. John was smirking? God he wanted to tear that smirk off his face. The brunette man pushed the smaller man up against the nearest wall, pinning his hands above his head. God he looked gorgeous like this.

“What the hell Sherlock!”

Before the blonde had the chance to tell him off, his lips were pressed against John’s. The movements were hungry and desperate, and John responded by kissing back, running his tongue over his lower lip. Sherlock parted his lips inviting John to explore and taste all he would like.

Their tongues danced together, fighting each other, trying to get control over the other’s tongue. Sherlock released John’s hands and they were immediately placed on his body, pulling him closer. A moan slipped out between his lips as he pushed his hips forward and into the smaller man’s body.

John was the one to pull away. Both men were panting hard as the looked at each other. A firm hand was placed on Sherlock’s arse, and soon a pair of lips were placed on his neck, licking and sucking. Definitely leaving a mark.


End file.
